Messages To Our Future
by Absolute Empress
Summary: A basket with a single message brings the attention of a certain 'soldier' to his omega. Happy AkaFuri day! Yaoi! AU!
Happy AkaFuri day! ^Q^

 **Messages To Our Future**

"Furhata is the basket of food ready?" his mother asked as he finished the last touches of his food.

"Yes mother all done," he smiled giving her a look as he wrote on a small piece of paper a message to the men that entered war. _"I will pray for your return."_ he folded the paper and stuck it under the warm food after he gave it a kiss of good luck. He would a get a reply in another paper and made him blush beet red.

If it weren't for the fact that he was born an omega, then he would have had gone to war and fought off the enemy that has tried to take their lands away from them. The women and omegas are to prepare food for their soldiers, the food will randomly go to a soldier and they would eat for the rest of the day. Unless they have a mate then they will put a name on the basket and that would be sent to them only. He cooked food and made a few snacks, and threw in some fresh clothes since it was a huge basket. He smiled putting a red bow over the basket and watched as the trucks came in to pick up their food. He glanced at his omega friends as they sent food to their lovers, those who had lovers put a name on the basket and the carriers would give it to themif they are still alive.

"Did you send a message?" Kuroko Tetsuya asked while Kise, Takao and Himuro all gathered to clean up.

"Yes, I just hope they read my message and don't think it's too childish for them." Furihata smiled with a light blush.

"Aww, Furicchi!" Kise gushed as he and Takao walked to get the brooms.

"Shin-chan wanted his Oha Asa lucky item." Takao giggled.

"I tried to send Atsushi some real food, but knowing him he'll only eat the sweets." Himuro said wiping the counters as Kuroko and Furihata helped washing dishes. Everyone knew what they were doing and if finished they either go home or try to help the other.

"Oh! And Aominecchi said that the crown prince is in the front lines secretly dressed up as a commoner." Kise said ignoring some of the young women catching wind of good gossip.

"But he hardly shows his face, he's probably ugly." Takao shook his head.

"Kagami has had a few conversations with him. Apparently he's really good at what he does because they are winning and the enemies might retrieve by the end of the month." Kuroko said looking at some of the women now paying closely attention to all of them.

"Then we should make a huge bonfire and celebrate!" Kise smiled finishing up his sweeping.

"Good idea." Himuro said from where he stood washing the clothes.

Furihata smiled as he repeated his notes. They all had said some cheesy lines.

 _"Please be careful."_ Or. _"Take care and come back to us safely."_

He would get a reply as well. _"Thank you for caring,"_ and he blushed making a goofy face when he read the other message feeling butterflies in his stomach. _"I will come to only you safely, I want to know you more."_

He never got tired of writing the small messages and would kiss them before folding them and put the all the way at the bottom and the other person would send him back his notes, he felt he know who he is. A few days had passed when the war was finally over and they had come back victorious, everyone cheered and some stayed behind to help the men while others who had no lovers went to the kitchens and prepared the huge feast. Furihata was among the ones that had no lovers and went inside the kitchen with the other omegas and females. He was sent to marinate the food and cook it while the others prepared the fire and ingredients. He knew the other kingdoms barely had any omegas and since they are living of a healthy omega life, the other kingdoms decide to fight them to the death for their unmated omegas. Furihata noticed there was barely any omegas left that are still unmated.

"All unmated females and omegas please line up." Midorima announced as Takao looked at his mate curiously.

Furihata stood next to a trembling omega, Sakurai might of been his name but he wasn't so sure. He too felt scared, but did nothing. He saw that they brought the same basket that went back and forward between them. He gulped when his basket was right in front of the soldier, he looked really scary and he wanted nothing to do with the basket in that moment. Midorima had announced that the owner of the basket to please step forward and take back their baskets, almost everyone walked up to take the baskets. Furihata began to shake and prayed that his basket was picked up by another person, but alas, he never did have any luck. When the last basket was picked only his with that red bow stood there right in front of Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kagami. Furihata walked up and picked the basket up not looking at anyone in the eye and walked back all the way behind the crowd.

"Interesting," Aomine said and everyone looked back at a blushing Furihata.

"Now since we had a great winning, let us celebrate." Kagami raised his cobalt and everyone cheered running back to the kitchen and finishing up with the food.

After they finished, Furihata glanced to see a stranger dressed all in black, he felt that man is an alpha, a very strong and powerful alpha. He smelt the air and noticed he had not been mated as of yet, he gulped when said alpha walked right up to him and Furihata has never seen such beautiful rubies in his life. The man was taller than him and he leaned forward on his neck smelling him, blushing, Furihata did not move not wanting to anger a very powerful alpha. He shivered almost moaning when he felt a tongue dance on his skin and felt the soft growls that vibrated on his slender neck as the red-head slowly took him backwards making them go to a secluded place, the brunette wanted to know what was going on and he felt a pair of lips on his. Blushing madly, he scooted backwards touching his lips wih a deeper blush.

"Don't just kiss me randomly!" Furihata shouted cutely.

"Pardon my rudeness. I am Akashi Seijirou." he smirked seductively and Furihata felt more blood coming to his face.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"You are Furihata Kouki, am I correct?" Akashi asked and the other nodded.

"I am happy to hear that you are the one who sent those messages inside my basket. I thank you for giving me the strength and courage not to give up. And because of you we came out victorious for my people." Akashi smiled and Furihata felt that his whole world crumbled.

"You're..." he chocked.

"Yes, I am prince of Teiko. And would you do me the honors of becoming my bride, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you picking up the basket. And sending me those messages had made me fall for you harder. You are the only one who sent them and I was lucky enough to get them. I've collected them and put them inside my album, hopefully its going to be filled with our future as well." Akashi said bringing his hand towards a shocked Furihata.

"I..." he didn't know what to say. Both he and Akashi had been sending each othe letters and he enjoyed reading them, it's like he already knows this man all his life.

"What do you say? Add more memories of our future?" he asked again and Furihata smiled with a beautiful blush adorning his cheeks.

He walked up to him and gently kissed him on the lips shyly, he felt the other growl deep in his chest and took over the kiss. Akashi wrapped his arms around the omega's waist and brought him closer to his body as Furihata moaned pleasantly. After they separetad, Furihata smiled and looked up at his future mate with a shy smile.

"Yes." and they kissed again.

 **The end~**

* * *

Oh my gosh! I love this couple! xD Thank you for reading this fic and please review! Love you all~


End file.
